713
Judith finds Edith's will and learns that she will be in control of Collinwood. Synopsis : Collinwood in the year 1897. Strange and terrifying events of that year remain a mystery to Barnabas Collins, he must unravel this mystery in order to save the life of a young boy in the present. Now in the past he must live by night, for day would claim him as a victim. But as he returns to the one place he thinks is safe he finds terror there. Barnabas finds Rachel in his coffin and manages to get her upstairs before she wakes up. After reassuring her, he goes back to his coffin and meets Magda. Barnabas sends Magda to Collinwood to help Judith find the will. Beth comes back while Rachel and Judith are chatting, carrying a doll for Nora. After Rachel is dismissed, Judith dresses down Beth for carelessly coming in the front door so anyone might see her. Rachel overhears and is puzzled, and then subsequently asks Beth about Edward's wife. Beth warns Rachel not to ask questions about Edward’s wife, and they are overheard by Judith who echoes Beth's advice. Magda shows up and tells Judith she knows where the will is. After convincing her to allow her to do a tarot reading, she says it is hidden in a book in Edith's room. Judith says she will look for it. Barnabas gives Rachel a medallion to protect her against Angelique. Judith finds the will and learns that she will be in control of Collinwood. Beth brings a doll to the tower room to someone named Jenny. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: Oh my God! Who could have done this? There's only one person who could be monstrous enough. Angelique! ---- : Barnabas: We can expect trouble from an old and dangerous enemy. I don't know why she's here or how she got here. She has one obsession, to destroy me. ---- : Magda: Why are you willing to make me look so good? : Barnabas: Perhaps I have an innate fondness for gypsies who have fallen by hard times. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Judith Collins * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Rachel Drummond * ← Terry Crawford as Beth Chavez * Grayson Hall as Magda Rakosi Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 710. * There seems to be a problem with a camera in this episode. Several times, the picture is out of focus and at times there is a bluish hue to part of the picture. * The end credits no longer give Beth Chavez a last name. Story * The large egg-shaped chair now in the Old House parlor was last seen in the study at Collinwood.that is a porter's chair, developed to keep out drafts so porters could stay warm as they sat at the front doors of hotels etc. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Judith: I'm in control now. * TAROT CARDS: Magda: The Queen (inverted), the Joker, the Tower of Destruction, the Ace. * TIMELINE: 5am: Rachel leaves the Old House. Barnabas wants the amulet from Magda tonight. 3:15pm: Rachel and Judith talk on staircase. 7pm: Barnabas rises. Barnabas gives the amulet to Rachel. It was last night when Rachel fainted. Bloopers and continuity errors * At the end of the previous episode, Barnabas went straight to his coffin without removing his cape. In the reprise, he hangs his coat on the coat rack when he enters the Old House. * The establishing shot makes clear that it is sunrise, yet Barnabas is able to spend a lot of time out of his coffin. He lifts Rachel out of the coffin, brings her upstairs, and makes up a story about what happened to her when she awakens. After Rachel leaves (and Barnabas actually offers to accompany her to Collinwood, though she refuses), Barnabas then has a rather long discussion with Magda about Angelique and getting a charm to protect Rachel, as well as Magda needing to go to Collinwood that night to tell Judith where the will is. * Barnabas instructs Magda to stay with him in his coffin during the day. However, he also instructs her to get the amulet that will protect Rachel against Angelique and have it to him by sundown. In order for Magda to get the amulet before sundown, she will have to leave Barnabas's coffin sometime during the day. Category:Dark Shadows episodes * The doll Beth brings is clearly plastic, yet a doll would have likely been made from porcelain in the late 19th century. * When Beth and Rachel are discussing Edward's wife in the foyer by the grandfather clock, you can see shadows moving on the second-floor landing and then a person moving to stand at the top of the stairs. This is Joan Bennett/Judith taking her position for Beth and Rachel to see her at the end of the scene. Alternatively, since Judith refers to what was said between them, it fits that she has been standing there listening for a little time. * When Barnabas and Rachel are talking in the foyer, you can once again see shadows moving on the second-floor landing. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 713 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 713 - The Staff Meeting